Ello, Granger
by autumnmist715
Summary: It's the end of another work week at the Ministry for Draco Malfoy. But what's this? Who's Granger waiting for at the Ministry?


Draco Malfoy was a happy man. It was sunny outside, he had just gotten off work, and it was Friday. What more did he really need? He whistled as he made his way through the rush of employees going home from the Ministry. But what was this? He suddenly swiveled on his heel, causing several of the people making a beeline for the elevators to pull up sharply to avoid running into him. Draco assumed his authoritative posture and everyone between him and his goal made sure to get out of his way, leaving a trail of surprised glances behind him.

When he reached his target, his expression sharpened and a slow grin spread over his face. He leaned against the wall with one hand, crossed his legs at the ankle, and turned himself so that his back was to the crowd. 'Well now, what have we here? 'Ello, Granger.'

'Hello, Malfoy. What do you want?' All this was said with a longsuffering sigh and a roll of dark amber eyes.

Draco grinned. 'I can't just stop by to say hi? I have to have a reason? Besides, Granger, it's not like you're doing anything right now. You're just standing here, in the grand foyer of the Ministry of Magic, looking like you're waiting for someone. Tell me, who're you waiting for?'

Hermione shook her head as the edges of her lips quirked upward. 'You don't know him.'

'Aw, come, come. Do tell.' He turned on the charm as high as he could. He really did want to know.

'Well, he's really smart, and he's so much wittier than you, Malfoy. He makes me laugh at the oddest times- like this one time, when we were at the Burrow with the Weasleys, he- oh never mind. Like I said, you wouldn't know him,' Hermione looked past him with a searching glance.

'I know he must work at the Ministry. You're here waiting for him, so you must have a date or something. Is he good looking?' Draco made sure to analyze her facial expression closely.

'Devastatingly gorgeous,' Draco smirked, 'but he still insists that I'm prettier, which is a nice sentiment,' she shrugged.

'If it makes you feel any better, I think he's right.'

'But you don't even know him. How would you know what he looks like?' Hermione's face seemed a bit overly puzzled to him. Draco was pretty sure he knew who this mystery guy was.

'I have my ways,' he tried to look spooky and all-knowing. It didn't work.

'Huh. Malfoy, you're in my way. How'm I supposed to be able to spot him if you're in my way? If he comes down right now, all he'll see is your back! We have an important date- I don't want him to think that I didn't show up!' She exhaled exasperatedly and tried to move him out of the way. It didn't work.

'What time are you supposed to meet him? Because most people have left already,' he looked around. 'And the lobby's getting pretty empty.'

'He should have been here by now,' she looked a bit worried. 'Maybe he walked past us and didn't see me. Maybe he decided he had better things to do! Maybe he saw you and thought I _liked_ you! Malfoy!'

'I didn't do anything! Why're you yelling at me for?!' He looked highly insulted.

Hermione sighed. 'What am I going to do now? I had Gin drop me off here after work. I don't have any floo powder with me and I definitely don't have a broom- not that I'd use it if I had one. Everyone's going home after work, so there's too great a chance that someone will see me if I try to apparate home. Just great. This is just peachy.'

Draco stood up and slung an arm around Hermione's waist. He looked down into her upturned face. 'Well, kid, it's just you and me, you and me. Whatcha want to do, then?'

'What makes you think that I want to do anything with you? What makes you think that I don't have other plans to fall back on? Hmm?'

'The fact that, according to you, this was supposed to be some big date. Why would anyone make other plans on 'big date' night?'

She sighed again. 'So what's your magnificent plan for getting me home? I have someone waiting for me, ya know.'

'I thought you said that your mystery date must have changed his mind. Who's waiting for you at home? Do I know this person?' He looked highly interested.

'Perhaps, perhaps not. You'll never know unless you come up with a way for me to get home.'

'Why do I have to give you a lift home? What happened to Potter or Weasley or Girl Weasley- or Potter- or whatever she is now?'

'They're all going to my house right about now.'

'Why?' Definitely perplexed.

'Mmmm,' She shrugged.

'Well, whatever. I'll make you a deal. I get you home, I get to see who's waiting for you at home and why everyone's at your house. Yes?'

Hermione sighed. 'I suppose.'

'Alrighty, then. Let's go!' And with that, Draco turned, bringing Hermione with him since he still had his arm around her waist, and started marching across the great expanse of tiled floor.

'Wait! How're we getting back home, and do you even know where it is?' Hermione tried to dig her heels into the ground to slow their progress towards the elevators, but it didn't seem to be making a difference.

'Via my car which is parked outside, and I'm sure I could drive around til I find it,' Draco smiled a secretive smile.

'Can I drive? You _never _let me drive,' Hermione looked very dejected.

'No, I'm driving; you drive slow. And if you have people waiting for you to get home, I don't think we should keep them waiting.'

'True, I suppose. Although I do _not_ drive slow!'

'Dear, a snail tailing a tortoise would still be going faster than you. Now let's go!'

By this time, the pair had arrived at the golden elevators and one of the doors had opened to grant them admittance. They stepped into the elevator and silently watched the doors close. Draco leaned into Hermione so that most of him was in contact with most of her. 'Hi.'

Hermione patently tried to ignore him.

Once outside, Draco led her to a beautiful, very shiny, deep red convertible that somehow had managed to still look pristine among the fog and pollution and tired people in their cars going home. Hermione had to admit that she was impressed. 'Is it new? I've never seen it before.'

'It's a present for someone, but I just haven't gotten around to giving it to them yet. My lady?' He held open the passenger door for her.

She stepped into the vehicle and buckled her seatbelt, slipping off her black heels once she was comfortably settled. Draco walked around the back of the car and slid in behind the wheel. 'I see you've made yourself at home.'

'I'm tired, Malfoy. You've got a very comfy car,' she sighed and leaned back into the seat, closing her eyes. 'Let me know when you get there.'

'Yes, Ma'am!' He saluted.

olololo

About thirty minutes later, the red convertible pulled up to a house with bay windows and a fantastic garden. From where the car was, one could just barely see the swing that hung from one of the trees in the backyard. There was a stone pathway running up to the front door and the entire house seemed to exude happiness and bliss. Draco turned to the sleeping woman next to him and poked her.

His hand was slapped in return.

'Hey! What'd you do that for? I was just trying to wake you up, woman! No need to get violent!' And with that, he undid his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. 'See if _I_ open the car door for _you_!'

Hermione groggily tried to follow him to the front door, got jerked back by the seatbelt that she had forgotten, groaned, undid the seatbelt, shoved the door open, and staggered after him. She was _so_ not awake yet.

When they got to the door, Draco looked at Hermione expectantly. She stared back for a bit, before realizing that she had the key. Fumbling around in her purse, she located the needed object and unlocked the door.

Dumping her bag on the table in the entryway, she once again kicked off her shoes and dropped the keys next to her bag. A cry of 'MOMMY'S HOME!!' could be heard in the distance before a blur of green flew into the room and hurled itself at Hermione. This was obviously an everyday occurrence because all Hermione did was bend down and scoop up the flying blur of green. 'Who dressed this fine-looking child up in green and why is she zooming around the house in socks?'

'Well, well, who is this? Granger, you never told me you had a kid. For shame,' Draco Malfoy smirked and leaned over so that he was eye level with the little girl in Hermione's arms. 'Hi. Do I know you?'

'Of course you do, Daddy! Mommy, he's being silly again!' the three-year-old little girl giggled into her mother's shoulder.

Hermione grinned. 'Where's Jamsie and Auntie Gin, Emmy?'

'Outside.' Big blue eyes gazed innocently up into Hermione's smiling face. 'Dee and Vivvi are outside, too.'

Hermione turned to Draco. 'Apparently, Ron and Luna and Pansy and Blaise are here, too. I guess Gin or Harry let them in.'

'Yeah. Let's go out there and let them wish us a happy fifteenth anniversary, so that we can eat. I didn't have time to eat lunch today,' he took his daughter from his wife and headed towards the backyard where his little girl's playmates were.

'You know, Draco?' Hermione queried quietly. He turned. 'Only you could think to celebrate the fact that we've known each other for fifteen years. You make it sound so long. Most people would only be celebrating their fourth wedding anniversary; we get to celebrate something so very different. I love you, Draco Malfoy.'

He came back over to where she seemed rooted to the spot, leaned down, and kissed her. 'Love you, too, Mrs. Malfoy.'

Emmy interrupted. 'I love you, too, Mommy!' Her parents laughed. They hugged each other, purposely 'squashing' her in the middle, and went out to the backyard where their friends were waiting.

_Author's Note: So I've never done an AN before because I find them a bit annoying at times (you'll never find me begging for reviews; I love you, but I won't beg), but in this case, I thought I should clarify who Dee and Vivvi are. If you feel that you must know, elst you shall perish a horrific death, read Doubt Everything, my other completed story at the moment. That's all. Thank you for reading. You make me feel special. ((grins))_


End file.
